TaeHyu: Sad Ending
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Hyun dituduh membunuh Sulli seorang pengusaha muda terkenal membuatnya putus dari namjachingunya. Dan berakhir dengan penyelasan Taemin.


_You will defend who is_  
_If your girlfriend_  
_accused of killing friend who you love?_

**Hyun pov's**

Aku sedang meminum kopi di sebuah cafe. Tiba-tiba Nicole onnie menemuiku.

" Hyun~a sedang apa kau disini? "

" aku sedang melakukan kebiasaanku onnie, why? "

" boleh aku meminjam handphona mu "

" ne "

Nicole onnie berbicara agak lama dan sepertinya dia ingin menemui seseorang.

" sudah thanks Hyun "

" ne onnie "

" aku pergi dulu ya sampai bertemu lagi Hyun "

" ne hati-hati dijalan onnie "

Aku ada kuliah hari ini jadi sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kampus daripada aku kena masalah.

__Saat aku sedang mengendarai mobilku menuju kampus handphoneku berdering.

_Hyun kau bisa temui aku?_

_Aku ada di apartemen ku, segera ke sini._

Pesan dari Sulli onnie, ah mungkin dia membutuhkanku. Ku segera memutar arah menuju apartemen Sulli onnie.

Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai Sulli onnie cause dia sangat dekat dengan namjachinguku Taemin oppa. Taemin oppa bekerja sebagai polisi dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dikelola Sulli onnie.

_at apartemen_

Ku berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Sulli onnie.

" hey kau pasti ingin menemui Sulli ya? sebaiknya kau ketuk pintunya "

" ne oppa "

seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi dariku kira-kira 3 cm mengatakan hal itu.

knok...knok

" diam disitu angkat tanganmu "

" mwo? "

" diam ditempat dan angkat tanganmu "

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati beberapa orang polisi bersenjata lengkap di belakangku.

" Hyun? "

" Taemin oppa? ada apa ini? "

" angkat tanganmu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sulli? "

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa aku baru ingin menemuinya "

" dobrak pintunya "

Beberapa polisi mendobrak pintu apartemen Sulli onnie. Aku mengikuti mereka.

Mereka mencari Sulli dan mendapati Sulli onnie tergeletak dan bersimbah darah dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke lantai.

" dia sudah meninggal sir "

" mwo? "

" tangkap dia "

" mwo? oppa aku tidak melakukan apapun "

" dan kenapa kau ada disini? "

" aku mendapat pesan dari Sulli onnie "

" berikan handphonemu "

Ku memberikan handphone ku pada Taemin oppa dia memeriksa handphone ku sesaat lalu mengembalikannya.

" tangkap dia, tidak ada bukti bahwa dia mendapat pesan dari Sulli "

" oppa itu tidak mungkin "

" jangan berbohong padaku Hyun "

Kenapa Taemin oppa sepertinya marah sekali padaku?. Kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku?.

" oppa... "

Seorang polisi memborgol kedua tanganku dengan kasar.

" kenapa kau membunuh temanku Hyun? "

" aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

" aku tidak percaya kau telah membunuh temanku, aku tahu kau membencinya tapi jangan bunuh dia "

" aku tidak membunuhnya oppa, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? "

" tidak aku tidak percaya padamu, dan aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang pembunuh jadi kita putus "

" oppa aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

" tangkap dia dan bawa dia segera, dan Hyun kau telah membuatku marah karena telah membunuh teman yang aku cintai Hyun "

" mwo? kau mencintai Sulli onnie. huh aku sudah menduganya "

" jadi kau sudah menduga akan hal itu lalu membunuh Sulli? "

" aku bilang aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie oppa "

" bawa dia "

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Taemin oppa bahkan tidak mau melihatku sedikit pun. Dan aku tidak percaya kalau aku meneteskan sesuatu yang sejak 10 tahun terakhir tidak pernah menetes.

Pandanganku buram seketika. Ku hanya bisa menatap Taemin oppa yang berdiri memandangi Sulli onnie yang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu saat beberapa polisi menggiringku dengan paksa.

**Aouthor pov's**

Seorang gadis berambut semi ikal panjang yang memakai kemeja putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets itu sedang digiring polisi dengan paksa.

Dia dituduh membunuh Sulli, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Atas dasar cemburu.

Tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berada di kantor polisi. 2 orang kepala polisi di kantor itu membawanya ke ruang introgasi. Mendudukkannya disebuah kursi lalu memborgol tangannya ke kursi itu.

" Taemin meminta untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri jadi kau tunggu disini dia yang akan mengintrogasimu "

" ne "

" Perkenalkan aku sersan Onew dan ini sersan Minho "

" aku pernah mendengar namamu "

" okay kita bicarakan hal itu nanti Taemin sudah datang jadi kami akan meninggalkan kalian sesaat "

**Hyun pov's**

Dia kembali dengan sebuah pisau yang berlumur darah.

" ini barang bukti dan ada sidik jarimu disana "

" itu pisau dapur di rumahku jadi jelas ada sidik jariku tapi aku tidak membunuh Sulli "

" huh alasan yang bagus, dimana kau pukul 2 siang dan siapa yang bisa membuktikannya? "

" aku sedang menyetir mobil menuju kampus lalu ada pesan dan aku memutar arah ke apartemen Sulli "

" dan percayakah aku? kalau tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan perkataanmu "

" aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

Bang! Taemin oppa menamparku sakit memang tapi lebih sakit lagi akan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mempercayaiku. Ku meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutku.

" aku tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan hal ini padaku "

" dan aku sekarang sudah melakukannya jadi diam, pegang dia "

2 orang polisi maju dan memegang lenganku dengan keras.

" sekarang diam atau aku meminta mereka untuk membuat lenganmu biru "

" mereka sudah melakukannya "

" diam! "

Taemin oppa memukulku dengan senjatanya hingga pelipisku terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah.

" lakukanlah lagi oppa karena aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

" itu permintaanmu "

brak! Taemin oppa memukulku lagi hingga ujung bibirku biru dan berdarah.

" aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

Bukk, Taemin oppa memukulku lagi hinggi pipiku biru dan kepalaku membentur ujung kursi. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan aku yakin kepalaku berdarah.

" sekarang mengaku "

" aku tidak membunuh Sulli onnie "

Taemin oppa mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengacungkannya ke arahku.

" Taemin stop, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya "

" hyung, kau tidak mengerti. Dia telah membunuh Sulli "

" kita belum dapat bukti yang pasti "

" sudah, di pisau ini terdapat sidik jarinya "

" Taemin itu belum cukup, kalian bawa dia ke selnya "

Mereka mendorongku ke sel. Beberapa saat kemudian Minho oppa datang menemuiku.

" maafkan kami tapi Taemin meminta untuk tidak memberimu makan sampai kau mengaku "

" ne aku mengerti, dan berarti sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan makan karena aku tidak melakukannya. Dan aku ingin kirim salam pada Raeseok "

" dimana kau mengenalnya? "

" dia salah satu temanku dia sering bercerita tentang hubunganmu dengannya oppa tapi sekarang aku jarang menemuinya "

" i see dan Hyun kalau yang kau katakan benar kau harus punya bukti "

" sayangnya aku tidak punya bukti "

" apa kau membenci Sulli? "

" tidak, aku hanya kurang menyukainya karena dia sangat dekat dengan Taemin oppa "

" tapi? "

" Sulli onnie sangat baik padaku jadi aku melupakan masalah kedekatannya dengan Taemin oppa "

" jadi sekarang kau tidak membencinya lagi? "

" ne bisa dibilang begitu tapi ternyata Taemin oppa mencintai Sulli onnie, uhuk "

Aku memuntahkan darah lagi dari mulutku.

" sebaiknya kau istirahat dan maafkan kami karena kami dilarang mengobatimu "

" tidak apa-apa aku mengerti "

Minho oppa meninggalkanku. Dan berganti dengan Onew oppa.

" hai Hyun, aku tahu kau mendengar namaku dari mana pasti dari seorang gadis dikampusmu "

" ne ku rasa seperti itu "

" dan Hyun maafkan aku Taemin melarangku untuk mengobati atau memberimu makan "

" ne aku mengerti "

" sebenarnya aku kesini karena ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu "

Onew oppa membuka selku dan menggiringku ke sebuah ruangan.

" mereka ingin bertemu denganmu "

" ne kau bisa tinggalkan kami oppa "

Itu Joon dan Key oppa mereka ingin menemuiku?

" hai Joon hai Key oppa "

" Hyun,, kenapa wajahmu? "

" eh ani ani "

" mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk? "

" bukan mereka tapi seseorang yang dulu aku cintai, tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku "

" maksudmu Taemin ? "

" ne oppa "

" mwo? why? "

" karena yang terbunuh adalah teman yang dicintainya "

" apa kau yang melakukan itu? "

" aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu Joon "

" apa ada saksi yang kuat dalam kasus ini? "

" tunggu dulu, saat aku datang ke apartemen Sulli onnie seseorang yang tinggal disamping apartemen Sulli onnie bicara padaku dia mungkin bisa menejelaskan kalau aku tidak bersalah "

" apa kau mengatakan hal ini pada Taemin ? "

" aku tidak yakin dia mau mendengarkanku lagi karena sekali aku bicara dia memukulku "

" kami akan temui orang itu kami akan membantumu tenang saja "

" thanks Joon, thanks Key oppa "

" ne "

**Joon pov's**

Aku dan Key oppa segera menuju apartemen orang yang diceritakan Hyun. Dan untungnya hari ini pacarku yang baik hati dan tampan ini tidak ada acara jadi dia bisa menemaniku menemui Hyun.

knok...knok

" siapa kalian? "

" perkenalkan aku Joon dan ini pacarku Key "

" kenapa kalian menemuiku? "

" apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sulli? "

" istriku salah satu temannya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. "

" apa kau tahu kalau Sulli terbunuh kemarin? "

" ne aku tahu, dan aku tahu sesuatu tapi saat aku bicara pada polisi mereka tidak mendengarkan ku "

" kau bisa ceritakan itu pada kami, ku mohon teman kami dituduh membunuh Sulli padahal dia gadis yang baik "

" masuklah "

Apartemennya sangat berantakan.

" kau belum mengenalkan diri oppa "

" aku Jonghyun "

" dimana istrimu Jonghyun? "

" dia sedang tidak ada disini, dia sedang berlibur ke rumah ibunya seminggu ini "

" ooo, bisa kau ceritakan hal itu sekarang oppa? "

kami duduk di sebuah sofa yang ku pernah melihatnya di mall dan harganya sangat mahal. Jadi aku simpulkan kalau dia orang kaya.

" kemarin aku dan istriku ingin makan siang di rumah jadi sekitar pukul 1 siang kami sudah menyusuri lorong apartemen dan saat hampir sampai ke apartemen kami, kami berpapasan dengan seorang gadis karena kami tahu di ujung lorong itu hanya ada apartemen kami dan Sulli jadi aku rasa dia pergi menemui Sulli "

" jadi sebelum Hyun ada seseorang yang menemui Sulli "

" dan beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang gadis yang mungkin kalian ceritakan sebagai teman kalian itu datang dan ingin menemui Sulli jadi aku katakan ketuk dulu pintunya. Sebelum dia mengetuk pintu beberapa polisi sudah menyergapnya "

" bisa kau ikut kami ke kantor polisi dan menceritakan hal ini? "

" aku sudah mencobanya tapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku "

" kali ini mereka harus mendengarkanmu "

Kami kembali ke kantor polisi dan menemui Onew, Minho, dan Taemin.

Jonghyun menceritakan yang diketahuinya dan menjelaskan ciri-ciri gadis yang datang sebelum Hyun.

Ciri-ciri itu cocok dengan Nicole. Polisi segera bergerak dan menangkap Nicole. Dan hanya dalam hitungan jam Hyun dibebaskan.

Ternyata Nicole memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan Sulli. Dulu mereka sahabat hingga Sulli merebut perusahaan Nicole dari tangannya.

" Joon thanks "

" ne Hyun "

**Taemin pov's**

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ku lakukan. Hyun telah dibebaskan dan dibersihkan nama baiknya.

" hyung apa harus ku lakukan "

" aku tidak tahu aku rasa ini kesalahanmu karena tidak mempercayainya dan bahkan mencintai orang lain "

" itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin ku dengar "

" aku tahu tapi itu kenyataan, entahlah tapi aku tidak yakin Hyun akan memaafkanmu "

" ne i know "

Ku melihat Hyun bebas dari balik jendela ruang kerjaku. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman dan hidungnya menghirup oksigen yang ada di udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Wajahnya benar-benar manis dan aku baru sadar kalau dia mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi aku mengkhianatinya, dan aku baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintainya.

**Hyun pov's**

Key oppa kembali ke kantornya dan kini Joon yang menemaniku.

" Joon bisakah kita membeli bunga lalu pergi ke apartemen Sulli? "

" aku mengerti "

Kami membeli bunga dan pergi ke apartemen Sulli. Ku meletakkan bunga itu di depan pintu apartemennya.

" selamat jalan onnie "

Joon mengantarkanku pulang.

_at Hyun house_

Ku mandi dengan air dingin. Lukaku terasa perih saat air itu mengenai kulitku.

Ku mengganti bajuku dan pergi tidur.

keesokan harinya...

aku rasa aku akan pergi kekampus.

_at university_

" Hyun akhirnya kau kembali "

" hai Raeseok, apa Minho oppa menyampaikan salamku? "

" ne, ternyata mereka memperlakukanmu denga buruk "

" tidak juga, buktinya aku tidak sampai meninggal kan? "

" iya sih tapi wajahmu memar dan luka "

" pasti sembuh tenang saja "

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Aku berencana pergi ke taman kampus. Tapi seseorang mencegat lenganku.

" oppa lepaskan tanganku "

" Hyun maafkan aku "

" aku sudah memaafkanmu oppa "

" berbaliklah "

aku membalikkan wajahku.

" apa oppa ingin melihat hasil karya oppa di wajahku? "

" tidak bukan itu aku hanya ingin kembali kepadamu karena aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu "

" aku juga mencintaimu oppa tapi kau mengecewakanku "

" Hyun,,, "

" maafkan aku oppa aku akan tetap mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu aku takut sakit hati lagi, jadi aku akan memandangimu dari jauh dan mencintaimu tanpa harus memilikimu "

" Hyun,,, maafkan aku "

" aku sudah memaafkanmu oppa, pergilah cari yang lebih baik dari aku oppa "

" Hyun aku tidak akan menemukannya "

" oppa apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku mengidap sebuah penyakit dan bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja"

" mwo? aku tidak tahu akan hal itu "

" aku menyembunyikannya, jadi sebaiknya kau cari yang lebih baik dari aku uhuk "

ku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku lagi. Akhir-akhir ini penyakitku semakin parah.

" Hyun "

Ku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi karena semuanya gelap. Tapi tiba sebuah cahaya menerangiku ku berjalan menuju cahaya itu dan melihat orang-orang disekitarku menangis.

Aku tahu ini saatnya aku pergi.

**END**

I can not imagine that Hyun will actually go.


End file.
